Concurso Sweet Dreams
by Daikazoku D
Summary: RESULTADOS POSTADOS! Convidamos você, mágico escritor, à participar deste concurso. Interessado? Entre e informe-se!
1. Concurso Sweet Dreams

**Concurso Sweet Dreams**

**-x-**

"Há quem diga que todas as noites são de sonhos. Mas há também quem garanta que nem todas, só as de verão. No fundo, isto não tem importância. O que interessa mesmo não é a noite em si, são os sonhos. Sonhos que o homem sonha sempre, dormindo ou acordado." – Introdução, _Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão_, pg. 9

**-x-**

**Sejam todos bem-vindos!**

Uma das grandes habilidades do homem é sonhar. Sonha grandes possibilidades na ciência, fazendo-as, mais tarde, tornarem-se realidade. Entretanto, os sonhos mais especiais são aqueles em que existem criaturas fantásticas. Seres encantados que sobrevoam bosques, escondem-se em buracos ocos de árvores caídas, rodopiam no meio de uma clareira ao som de uma música inexistente. E está no homem a habilidade de criá-los. Você, caro escritor – dono de uma magia poderosa – está convidado para criar uma história onde estes seres são reais, vivendo em uma atmosfera encantada, no limiar do sonho e da realidade.

Nossa proposta é singela:

Vocês deverão criar uma one-shot, mínimo de 1000 palavras e máximo de 5000, do anime **Naruto**. Casais ou não, fica a critério de vocês. O tema é sonhos, envolvendo criaturas mágicas.

**Critérios de avaliação**

**-x-**

Serão avaliados enredo e gramática, cada um valendo 5,0 pontos.

Em enredo, levaremos em conta originalidade (3,0 pontos) e coerência (2,0 pontos).

Em gramática, avaliaremos ortografia, concordância e coesão (3,0 pontos) e pontuação (2,0 pontos).

**Observações importantes:**

Seremos muito rígidas em relação à gramática;

Não será aceito texto teatral (Ex: "Fulano: fala") ou ação entre sinais gráficos (Ex: "-chuta a porta com força-");

Não serão aceitos textos escritos com linguagem de Internet. Fazer uso da linguagem culta da língua portuguesa.

Proibido o uso notas do autor no meio da história;

Não aceitaremos song-fics ou histórias baseadas em músicas. Serão aceitas apenas músicas como "trilha sonora", servindo apenas para ajudar na ambientalização. Nesse caso, colocar um aviso no começo da história, informando música e artista.

**Prêmios**

**-x-**

Para o primeiro lugar, uma long-shot (de até cinco capítulos) com o casal, tema e autor (Prisma-san ou Sue Dii) escolhido pelo vencedor.

Para o segundo lugar, uma two-shot com o casal, tema e autor (Prisma-san ou Sue Dii) escolhido pelo vencedor.

Para o terceiro lugar, uma one-shot com o casal, tema e autor (Prisma-san ou Sue Dii) escolhido pelo vencedor.

**Inscrições**

**-x-**

As inscrições deverão ser feitas até o dia 15/12 (quarta-feira). A ficha deverá conter:

Ex:

**Nome:** Prisma-san

**Dúvida:** Pode haver um triângulo amoroso?

**Postagem**

**-x-**

A postagem da one-shot deverá ser feita até o dia 23/12 (quinta-feira). A estrutura deve seguir o exemplo a seguir:

-Título-

-Fanfic participante do Concurso Sweet Dreams-

-Aviso, caso haja-

-História-

-Notas do Autor-

**Resultado**

**-x-**

Os resultados sairão dia 30/12 (quinta-feira), juntamente com as notas dos três primeiros colocados. Caso não tenham sido vencedores e desejarem saber sua nota, favor mandar uma MP.

**Avisos finais**

**-x-**

Sejam ousados! Afinal, o tema é "sonhos" e, em um universo de sonhos, quanto mais magia é usada, mais lindo fica o resultado final. E, para despertar a magia existente em vocês, um encantamento:

**A Rainha das Fadas**

Detrás do cipreste branco,

à esquerda da entrada do inferno,

fica a fonte do esquecimento

onde, um dia, me perdi.

Ali passei uma vida,

talvez uma eternidade.

Bebi da água pura e cristalina dessa fonte,

e despertei no reino das fadas

onde nenhum mortal,

nunca, jamais esteve.

Vi o mais belo jardim...

no delírio de meus sonhos

impensados.

Entrei pelo portal de flores,

jardim adentro

e vi...

Vi fadas voando ao redor da fonte.

Voavam como plumas

brancas soltas no ar,

levadas pelo sopro do vento

numa espécie de luz

azulada e etérea,

seduzindo-me a beber a

Água da Vida

e a provar o fruto proibido dos segredos

de todos os reinos encantados,

que afinal conheci.

Bebi e saciei minha sede.

Dormi durando séculos

Sonhei os sonhos

dourados,

onde o tempo não

existe

e a beleza é a rainha

do lugar.

E passei a viver assim,

sonhando no país

das maravilhas,

onde gorjeavam ps

passarinhos.

Onde cada nota de música

se transformava em gota de som.

Mágicas gotas,

que inundavam meus ouvidos

entorpecendo meu espírito.

Ali permaneci adormecido.

Até que um dia...

Vi fadas voando ao redor de uma fonte...

Isabel Aguirre

**-x-**

**Que a magia os acompanhe nessa jornada!**

**Bons sonhos e boa sorte,**

**Prisma-san e Sue Dii.**


	2. Aviso importante

**Aviso importante**

**-x-**

Devido a problemas relacionados a datas e outros concursos em andamento, mudamos as datas de inscrição, publicação e resultado. Acompanhem abaixo:

De 12/12/2010 à 17/12/2010 – Inscrições pelo FF e pelo Nyah!

De 18/12/2010 à 30/12/2010 – Publicação das oneshots.

05/01/2011 – Resultado do Concurso.

**-x-**

Esperamos que isso facilite o desempenho de todos.

Gratas pela atenção,

Prisma-san e Sue Dii.


	3. Participantes

**Concurso Sweet Dreams**

**-x-**

**Sejam novamente bem-vindos, mágicos escritores!**

**Inscrições encerradas.** Antes de tudo, gostaríamos de que vocês lessem tudo, não apenas sua dúvida. Há algumas coisas que – infelizmente – esquecemos de avisá-los e aproveitamos essa parte de dúvidas para esclarecer tudo. Também aproveitamos para dizer que abrimos o concurso tanto para o Nyah! quanto para o FF. Cada participante deverá postar onde se inscreveu. Lembramos que todos estão participando do mesmo concurso, **não haverá distinção** por conta do local onde concorrem.

**Participantes (FF)**

**-x-**

**Nome:** Oul K.Z

**Dúvida:** Nenhuma.

**-x-**

**Nome:** Ino_haruno

**Dúvida:** Bem, eu tenho duas dúvidas, a primeira é: o nome do concurso tem  
que vir na sinopse? E a segunda é: eu estou na conta do meu clã, pois não  
tenho uma individual, mesmo assim eu posso participar?

**Resposta:** Sim, o nome do concurso deve vir no sumário. Desculpem-nos por esquecermos desse detalhe tão importante. E, bom, gostaríamos que usasse uma conta individual para evitarmos conflito e confusões.

**-x-**

**Nome: **Hana no Jigoku

**Dúvida: **Nenhuma.

**-x-**

**Nome:** Marye Uchiha

**Dúvida: **Nenhuma.

**-x-**

**Nome: **Blum Fox

**Dúvida: **Pode ter algo natalino no meio? Pode ser yaoi? Pode ser comédia?

**Resposta: **Não é necessário ter uma temática natalina, mas isso fica a seu critério. Pode ser yaoi. Aceitaremos comédia, também. Mas, como você disse, leve.

**-x-**

**Nome: **Jade Amorim

**Dúvida: **O gênero e tudo o mais é livre e, não precisa ser necessariamente  
fadas né? Qualquer ser imaginário, fantástico, pode compor o enredo?

**Resposta: **O gênero é livre e qualquer criatura mágica poderá ser usada.

**-x-**

**Nome: **J. M Oliver

**Dúvida: **Aceita-se casal yaoi? E o por mágica também entra os gênios e lâmpadas mágicas?

**Resposta:** Sim, aceitaremos casal yaoi. Gênios e lâmpadas mágicas também são considerados seres mágicos. Aceitamos tudo, desde que não fuja do tema.

**-x-**

**Nome: **Aiko Ojou-san

**Dúvida: **Nenhuma.

**-x-**

**Nome: **Vivi Akemi

**Dúvida:** Nenhuma.

**-x-**

**Nome:** Grinjill

**Dúvida:** Não irei usar nenhuma criatura mágica a não ser a Kyuubi, ok?

**Resposta:**A Kyuubi faz parte do folclore japonês. Logo, é uma criatura mágica. Entretanto, estamos interessadas em algo mais ousado. A Kyuubi já é uma realidade no universo de Naruto e dificilmente se encaixaria no tema "sonhos".

**-x-**

**Nome: **Annie Woods

**Dúvida: **Nenhuma.

**-x-**

**Participantes (Nyah!)**

**-x-**

**Nome: **JujuPascoli

**Dúvida: **Como este anúncio foi postado na categoria Naruto, é necessário o uso de personagens ou isso é opcional? Ou mesmo proibido?

**Resposta: **Por ser da categoria "Naruto" será necessário o uso dos personagens do mesmo.

**-x-**

**Nome: **Nicole Martes

**Dúvida: **Minha fic será inspirada em uma música e eu quero colocar um verso da música, como uma introdução, igual você, só que em vez de eu usar uma citação de Sonho de Uma Noite De Verão eu usaria um trecho da música. Posso fazer isso?A fic pode ser U.A (Universo Alternativo)?

**Resposta:** Você pode usar o trecho da música como epígrafe (ou seja, usá-lo no início da história, para "resumir" o que será contado), mas não poderá se basear totalmente na música. Sim, pode ser universo alternativo.

**-x-**

**Nome: **Constance_Drown

**Dúvida: **Nenhuma.

**-x-**

**Nome: **mycah-chan

**Dúvida: **Nenhuma.

**-x-**

**Avisos finais**

**-x-**

Na proposta original, pediríamos que as oneshots não fossem betadas. Entretanto, como esquecemos de citar, daremos uma colher de chá. **Oneshot betada ou não**, fica à critério de vocês;

O nome do concurso deve vir no **sumário** da história;

Coloquem o concurso no **Alert**, para caso haja mais alguma mudança;

Quando postarem a oneshot, mandem um **review** avisando. Contendo o link ou não;

Não será permitido **crossover**. Ou seja, os personagens deverão ser de Naruto. Aceitaremos um personagem de Naruto como criatura mágica ou uma criatura mágica "original";

Caso haja mais alguma **dúvida**, favor mandar uma MP.

**-x-**

**Que a magia os acompanhe nessa jornada!**

**Bons sonhos e boa sorte,**

**Prisma-san e Sue Dii.**


	4. Postagens encerradas

**Postagens encerradas**

**-x-**

Caros participantes do Concurso Sweet Dreams;

Agradecemos à participação e gostaríamos de dizer que analisaremos cada fanfic com muito carinho. Lembrem-se: **entregaremos o resultado dia 05 de janeiro de 2011.**

E os prêmios serão:

Para o primeiro lugar, uma long-shot (de até cinco capítulos) com o casal, tema e autor (Prisma-san ou Sue Dii) escolhido pelo vencedor.

Para o segundo lugar, uma two-shot com o casal, tema e autor (Prisma-san e Sue Dii) escolhido pelo vencedor.

Para o terceiro lugar, uma one-shot com o casal, tema e autor (Prisma-san e Sue Dii) escolhido pelo vencedor.

Além disso, gostaríamos de ressaltar que todos estão participando do mesmo concurso, **não haverá distinção** por conta do local onde concorrem.

Para finalizar: o período para postagens encerrou e **a partir deste momento nós não aceitaremos mais nenhuma postagem**.

**-x-**

Tenham um maravilhoso fim de ano e um 2011 dos seus sonhos!


	5. Resultado!

**Resultado**

**-x-**

**Sejam bem-vindos a última parada, participantes!**

Antes de tudo, gostaríamos de agradecer a todos que participaram e agradecer também a paciência, pois esse é o nosso primeiro concurso. A participação de todos foi muito importante para nós, ajudando a melhorar a qualidade de próximos desafios.

Não se esqueçam que, independente de quem tenha vencido, o importante é a ideia que fica. Sonhos são o primeiro passo para a realização de metas na vida.

"**Bom mesmo é ir a luta com determinação, abraçar e viver com paixão, perder com classe e vencer com ousadia, pois o triunfo pertence a quem mais se atreve. A vida é muito para ser insignificante."**

**(Charles Chaplin)**

A magia está presente em tudo. Não são necessárias criaturas mágicas para que possamos viver uma aventura. Sonhemos de olhos abertos e lutemos para que esse sonho se torne realidade.

"**Vivemos em um mundo maravilhoso que é cheio de beleza, encanto e aventuras. Não existe fim para as aventuras que podemos ter se simplesmente procurarmos com os nossos olhos abertos."**

**(Jawaharial Nehru)**

Bom, agora vamos aos resultados. Não se esqueçam que os vencedores devem avisar nas reviews qual casal desejam, o tema e a autora escolhida (Prisma-san ou Sue Dii). Nós colocaremos nossos comentários. Aquelas que não foram classificadas e desejam saber a nossa avaliação devem mandar uma MP.

O terceiro lugar fica com **"Contos de Fadas Safadas"**, da **Blum Fox**. Sua nota foi **7,1**. Ela ganhará uma one-shot.

**Prisma-san: **Eu achei uma boa história, tendo atingido nota máxima em originalidade. Entretanto, achei o personagem principal um pouco OOC e o fato de que a autora não abusou dos caracteres. A história ficou curta, levando em conta o número máximo de palavras. Poderia ter sido mais explorada.

**Sue Dii:** História que pode ser considerada uma comédia romântica, a autora nos mostra que mesmo quando tudo parece perdido, o bom velhinho sempre se lembra de todos. O pequeno convívio com o duende na noite de Natal rendeu um presentinho para que o protagonista não ficasse solitário. Um aspecto negativo foi o começo em que as emoções do protagonista que foram exteriorizadas não combinam muito com o que todos veem dele no anime/mangá.

Em segundo lugar, temos **"As Esmeraldas da Ninfa"**, por **Jade Amorim**. Sua nota foi **9,1**. Ela ganhará uma two-shot.

**Prisma-san: **A história recebeu nota máxima em enredo, tendo levado segundo lugar apenas por alguns décimos a menos em gramática. A história é envolvente, muito bem caracterizada e cativante. Devo dizer que eu esperava que a Sakura fosse uma das criaturas amaldiçoadas, pronta para matar o Sasuke. Mas isso é relevante, porque o final foi ótimo. Ah, congratulações para autora, por ter pesquisado sobre o assunto.

**Sue Dii:** É incrível a destreza com a qual Arcádia e as ninfas nos são expostas pela autora, e não só este cenário fantástico como também a própria Inglaterra da era moderna. Os personagens foram bem trabalhados e também as reações, todos dentro do que é típico e aceitável de cada personagem. Incríveis também são as descrições tão detalhadas e também a linguagem que permite aos autores que vejam o que a autora nos mostra. Os únicos aspectos negativos foram alguns erros gramaticais, facilmente corrigíveis.

Em primeiro lugar, fica **"O Contador de Histórias"**, da **Constance Drown**. Sua nota foi **9,5**. Ela ganhará uma long-shot de até cinco capítulos.

**Prisma-san: **Novamente, nota máxima em enredo, com poucos décimos perdidos em gramática. A história se desenvolveu muito bem, abrangendo os personagens principais e mostrando o essencial dos coadjuvantes. Foi muito interessante o modo pelo qual a história foi importante para o desenvolvimento do relacionamento dos personagens.

**Sue Dii:** Enredo original, prendendo a nossa atenção desde o começo quando um pouco do mundo ao redor dos protagonistas nos é mostrado, a história nos surpreende também no final, quando permanecemos tão curiosas sobre o encontro marcado pelos protagonistas quanto sobre o futuro reservado ao casal da história fantástica. Uma fic bem gostosa de ler por sua narração, que nos faz entrar facilmente tanto na vida real como na história romântica e fantástica do amor entre o Dragão e a Senhora das Ninfas. Novamente, os únicos aspectos negativos foram os poucos erros gramaticais.

**-x-**

PARABÉNS A TODAS!

"**Muito longe, lá perto do Sol, estão as minhas mais altas inspirações. Talvez eu não seja capaz de atingi-las, mas posso admirar sua beleza, acreditar nelas e procurar chegar aonde me guiam."**

**Que a magia os acompanhe nessa jornada chamada vida!**

**Bons sonhos,**

**Prisma-san e Sue Dii**


End file.
